So Screw the Rest
by Alien-Pacifica
Summary: The slayers move to a school in England, called St Trinians, after the defeat of the First Evil. They visit some caves on a school trip and end up trapped with creatures which are feared across entire galaxies.


So screw the rest.

"Dawn! You're going to be late!" shouted Buffy Summers to her sister. Several days had passed since Sunnydale had been, literally, blown of the map. The gang had moved to England and Buffy had decided to enrol her sister, and the slayers who were young enough to attend, at a boarding school called St Trinian's. "Coming!" Dawn replied, rushing down the stairs. "Okay everyone, let's go!" said Buffy, who was driving them to the school.

"I'll see you guys later." Buffy called to the group as they made their way to the entrance before driving off. "Where is everybody?" asked Dawn. The slayers shrugged and headed for the stairs. The group got half way before they heard a rumbling sound. "What was that?" asked Kennedy. The noise soon stopped. Several seconds later students came rushing down the stairs. The slayers and Dawn managed to stay in one spot until everyone had gone. They then noticed a girl standing on a balcony just by the stairs. "Hello, my name is Grace Matthews. Welcome to St Trinian's." the girl announced. Dawn introduced herself and the rest of the group. Grace then took them on a tour of the school.

"Hey, head girl." Grace heard a familiar voice. She spun around and saw her cousin, Prudence Halliwell, standing just behind her. "Hi Prue. What are you doing here?" Grace asked. "Didn't you hear? I'm joining this school." Prue frowned. "Fine, but we have a group of students joining us, so I want you to be on your best behaviour." The headgirl replied. "What about everyone else?" Prue's frown deepened. "The group are all females." Said Grace. "So is everyone else in this school. Hence why it's called "St Trinian's school for young ladies." Prue retorted. "Yes, and I've seen the way you act around some of them, especially the posh totties." Grace smirked. "Fine." Prue muttered before storming out of the dorm. The headgirl heard the rest of the students stampeding down the stairs. "Great, they've arrived." Grace sighed and walked down the steps to a balcony and waited for the group to notice her..

When the stampede stopped the group looked up and saw Grace. "Hello, my name is Grace Matthews. Welcome to St Trinian's." she announced. "My name is Dawn Summers, this Kennedy, Rona, Violet, Caridad, Chao-Ahn and Shannon." One of the girls replied. The headgirl then showed the group where all the class rooms were, where the vodka was made and the location of all the secret passages. When they had finished Grace showed them the dormitory, where everyone was talking. They immediately stopped and Grace introduced the new students to the various groups. "I should probably tell you, I'm a half witch." Grace said after the introductions.

"I should probably tell you, I'm a half witch." the headgirl said. This left the group stunned as it was normally a bad idea to tell a complete stranger that you were a witch, even if the strangers happened to personally know one. "Gotta go!" shouted Kennedy, pulling a mobile phone from one of her pockets. Grace frowned. "Where's she going?" she asked. Dawn rolled her eyes. "Probably to tell her girlfriend that we've met a witch." she replied. "Oh, I'm not a witch, just half of one." Grace said, before explaining about her family.

"It's hereditory?" Violet frowned. "Yep. Why?" Grace replied. "Well, we know a witch, but she wasn't born one." Rona headgirl was about to say something, when she was interrupted by Kennedy rushing back into the room. "I know someone who wants to meet you, when you have the time." she said. Grace looked at Rona. "Her girlfriend?" she asked. "Yep." she replied. "Um, Grace? As you told us about yourself, we should tell you about us. We're slayers, well except for Dawn." Caridad said. Grace frowned. "Slayers?" she asked. "We go around killing demons, vampires etc etc. We have super speed, strength and healing rate." Kennedy explained. "Well, I'm afraid you won't be able to do much of that here." Grace said. "Why not?" asked Dawn. "You don't want to know." Grace smirked.

Suddenly Prue rushed into the dorm. Grace introduced her to the slayers and Dawn. "You and Kennedy should get along well." she suddenly said, glancing at her cousin, who looked at the slayer. "Why?" she asked. "No reason." the head girl said innocently. "Sure." Prue glared at Grace before turning towards the new girls. "How about we go on a trip to celebrate our arrival in one of the best schools in England?" she asked them

"You're new here?" Caridad asked her. "Yes, now what about my offer?" Prue replied. The group decided to accept it."We leave in a few days." The witch told them. "Will it just be us? Where are we going?" Dawn asked her. "Nope, the whole school can come. We are going to visit some nearby caves." Prue replied. The rest of the dorm, who had been eavesdropping, cheered loudly. "Alright, now I'll show where you'll be sleeping." said Grace, before showing the group to their areas. The newcomers had just gone to sleep when a bucket of goo was poured over them. This was then followed by pillows, which had been rigged to explode on impact. The slayers rolled of their beds and avoided both the pillows and the goo. Dawn didn't even wake up.


End file.
